Masks
by Firefly15309
Summary: Three people take a look into their lives and don't like what they see.


Firefly15309…Welcome everybody to my second fanfic joining me is Naruto, Saske, and Gaara. Everybody say hi

Naruto…(Jumps up and down screaming) Hello

Saske …(glares at screen and gives a half wave)

Gaara… (ignores everybody)

Firefly15309…As you can tell I don't own them or else they would OBEY ALL MY COMMANDS. (insert evil laugh)

Sakske…That was kind of scary

Firefly…ANYWAYS on with the story

* * *

Masks

Nobody know the real me. All they see is the mask. The villagers see a monster, my friends an idiot, and my teachers see me as unfocused. I let them see what they want. I let them see a smile when I want to cry. I laugh when I want to yell. Mostly they see the loud idiot in front of them so they won't see a lonely little boy who has nobody. I pass through my life showing a mask to everybody. Nobody has ever bothered to look beneath it. They all look and see what I want them to. If they saw the real me they wouldn't know what to do. I always show the laughing mask so I won't have to see their pity. I am alone beneath my mask crying for the life I was given, crying for the life I wish I had. I hide behind a perfect mask that nobody has ever seen behind.

I hide my sorrow beneath a mask of indifference. I let nobody see my emotions. I don't want them to see my loneliness and the sadness that I feel. I am all alone in more ways then one way. I am the last of my family. There are no others living with me in my house sharing my life. No siblings to interfere, no parents to care. I am alone yet I let nobody see. I hide all my feelings of sadness for all my tears are dried up. There are people willing to share my life if I let them. They follow me and claim to love me. Some of them may, but others just look my way for the way I look. For the ones who truly care though they want to see me happy because they see a little bit of the sorrow I can't completely hide. Yet I am afraid, afraid that with letting them in I will be hurt like before. I hide from them living all alone as to not get hurt again. I hide behind a fractured mask that sometimes shows those close to me the truth.

I hid behind the mask of insanity. I let people see what they have created a monster. They have created their own worst nightmare. They created the monster before them. A child should not grow up as I did. A child should not grow up being feared an unloved. I was weak and hurting so I decided to harm those who hurt me. I lived for revenge and fighting. This is what I showed to those around me and they feared me even more as time went on. Underneath the mask was that lonely child who had no friends, family or love growing up. The people were never kind no matter how hard that child tried to reach out. One person saw beyond that mask though they saw the pain and unhappiness that made me what I was. He showed me what true strength was by showing himself as an example. His life was similar it reflected mine mirroring it almost exactly the same way. Yet, he had not given up on people yet. He still believed in them and wanted to protect those closest to him. He showed me a way out and I took it. We fought fiercely and I leaned much from that. Not just skills, but a new way to live my life. My mask was perfect until one wearing one close to mine was able to see through it.

We are alike in more ways then we want to admit. Our stories and masks may be different, but the reasons we hide are the same. We hope for a day when they will be unnecessary and we can be ourselves. We hope to one day heal the scars in our souls and be able to trust. We hope that one day the masks will break, but we will settle for a small crack in the masks first.

* * *

Firefly15309 That was depressing

Naruto….I don't wear a mask

Saske …She didn't mean a literal mask dobe

Gaara…I come off as a wimp in this

Naruto…Who was Gaara talking about

Gaara…Nobody you know

Saske ….stupid dobe

Naruto…Hey take that back that was unnecessary

Firefly15309…. sorry, but it's true

Naruto…You always take his side

Saske….It's not my fault she likes me more

Naruto ….Not so right Gaara

Gaara...Leave me out of this

Naruto…(Leans over to Firefly15309) you don't like him better do u

Firefly15309….Oh, look at the time (glances at wrist with no watch on) I have to go

Naruto…She's not wearing a watch


End file.
